Sly Cooper: Unprotected Affairs
by LavaLampLunar
Summary: An AU version of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Sly has long awaited to go back to doing heists, he fights a few obstacles in order to lay out the perfect plans, as he's about to get ready, he runs into Bentley and Murray, there to heist for the same thing! However, something's pretty off this time.
1. Prologue

"Connor." the anxious raccoon shook her husband's shoulder as he slept. "Connor!" she called his name again.

This time the male raccoon awoke, irritated by being brought out of his deep slumber. "Darling, please, the time." he grumbled, knowing it was some ungodly hour she was waking him up at.

"Yes, the time!" she went on, "_It's time_!"

"_Time_ to sleep, yes." Connor turned his back to his wife.

"No! Connor! It's time, **the baby is coming!**" she shouted at him.

Connor shot up and was wide awake, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I-" before she could go on, she hugged his enlarged abdomen in pain and held her breath as the pain was now to an unbearable degree.

"Breathe Diana!" Connor told her, he did not know much else he could do, but rub her back.

Diana breathed and whimpered as the contraction passed through her body. She bent her knees up to help try to relieve the pain.

"Don't worry, dear!" Connor assured, he hurriedly got out of bed and turned on a light, "Just focus on breathing." he ran out of the room, almost passing by the bathroom, but caught himself and thrust through the doorway, flipping on the switch to start gathering supplies needed.

Diana laid on her side, trying to stay calm and comfortable, "Had to be with a world known thief, just had to, now look at yourself, can't just go to the hospital and have a baby like most sane people do, ohhh no." she grumbled to herself, finding things to regret now that she was in this situation.

Connor returned to the room with his arms full of medical supplies, "Don't worry, I've read up on how to do this!" he said, still assuring her as he placed the essentials at the foot of the bed.

"You better! Or I'll mop the floor with you, Connor Cooper!" she shouted back at him.

* * *

**_Years later...  
_**

Sly had entered his family's vault, a vault full of treasures and other wonderments in which the Cooper Clan had gathered over many years. This vault held every piece of gold and gem that the Cooper ancestors stole during their lives as thieves. Upon entering the heart of the vault, he confronted Dr. M, an old friend of his father, Connor Cooper. Dr. M was part of a gang that Conner had made: Connor, Jim McSweeny, and Dr. M.

There was a series of events that led to this moment, Dr. M had been trying to crack the code and break into the Cooper vault for some time while Sly Cooper and his best friend, Bentley, had to accumulate a team to pull of one of their biggest heists. Not so much a heist, as it was reclaiming what was their and holding down the fort.

Dr. M and Sly Cooper had exchanged words, breaking into a fight within the vault by themselves. Sly had no help, Bentley and Murray could not reach him, nor could anyone else from their gang.

"Funny... Your _father_ was never such a good friend." Dr. M spat, he sorely was not willing to accept defeat or accept the fact that he was in the wrong. Dr. M felt that he was the victim that succumbed to getting the short end of the stick back in the old days with his gang.

Sly felt irritated by this, "We're all individuals." he said, "I might be part of the this, a member of the Cooper line. But in the end... I'm just me. Not Henriette, Thadius, Slytunkhamen, Rioichi, _or_ my father... _Just **Sly**_."

As the two were speaking together, who else to make an awarding appearance, but **Inspector Carmelita Fox**?

"Hold it right there!" She called, holding up her shock pistol, "_Both of you_ thieves are going to jail."

Sly gave a smirk upon her entrance, "Nice to see you, gorgeous." he said.

Carmelita gave him a not so pleased look, "_You too_."

Dr. M looked rather disgusted, "Ah, a love interest." he mocked, "I might be beaten, but _I'll make you suffer_!" he then started to charge a blast, aiming right at Carmelita.

"Not her!" Sly cried as he ran in front of Carmelita, just as the blast was shot, Sly was hit and sent flying. On impact, he passed out.

Eventually coming to and finding himself in a daze, he awoke with Carmelita standing over him. The room rumbled and shook, starting to come down and break apart. Carmelita was about to cuff him and send him to jail, so Sly cut her off guard by speaking:

"Oohh... What happened?" he cupped his face with one hand.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked, she lowered her Shock Pistol.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Sly questioned more.

"... Sly, can you remember anything?" Carmelita asked curiously.

"... No. Who're you? You look familiar."

"... I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"And who am I?" If he faked amnesia, Carmelita could at least take it easy on him, and then he could make the slip and not get arrested. However what Carmelita responded with was not what Sly planned on her saying:

"You... _You're my partner_, Constable Cooper."

Sly was a bit phased by this and thought, _why would she make up that I'm actually her partner?... Unless..._

"Well _partner_, we'd better get out of here, t-the ceiling's gonna go. We haven't got much time." Sly said, Carmelita agreed and they ran out as quick as we could.

* * *

After they had successfully escaped, Carmelita took Sly in. She went on about saying that they were also currently roommates, and when Sly asked about his papers at Interpol, Carmelita tried dismissing him saying that Constables do not have all the formal paperwork of actual police officers. Not the best cover up in the world, she was grabbing at straws and pulling stings trying to do everything in her power to get Sly off Interpol's _wanted_ list and quickly enroll him as a _constable_.

And within just a small amount of time of being together, it did not take long for the two of them to start going steady. It was only a matter of being on the same sides of the law to be able to let it blossom. Sly was a bit sad to say that it had to mean he gave up his thieving, but at the time, Carmelita was all he needed.

Although, it would not be easy to keep a Cooper away their passion for too long. Thieving was in his roots, it would never go away. It was his first love. The problem laid within "_how can someone have the best of both worlds?_" Sly came to the solution that, "_What she did not know would not hurt her_". From there on, he began planning his new heist.

* * *

One night, Sly was looking over what files he had access to, thanks to being in a relationship with an Inspector from Interpol. This was the best time to get this late night reading in, while Carmelita slept. Sly had been on the hunt for awhile on any other thieves nearby that were worth thieving after. Master thieves could only steal from other thieves. His search soon brought him to find an upstart art mogul. He not only collected the art, but had it on display in his own museum. There seemed to be a mystery that followed the collector, as it was unsure of _where_ the art came from. That would have to be another thing Sly would need to find out.

While reading, two delicate hands were placed on Sly's shoulders and trailed down to his chest.

"Working late I see." Carmelita said, she sounded groggy and tired from sleep; she was restless due to there being an empty space in their bed.

"Oh, well, you know." Sly said, nonchalantly, he closed the files and pushed them aside, hoping Carmelita would not notice what he was looking at.

She did seem to glance at the folder, but she looked back to Sly and tugged him along, dragging him back to the bedroom, "Come on, Cooper, don't be such a workaholic." Carmelita insisted, "_Let me help loosen you up_."

The door shut tight behind them.

This was not Carmelita's first or last attempt at adverting Sly's attention elsewhere, she seemed to catch on to when Sly started to delve more into "work" when off the clock. She would coax him in to doing something else, ranging from a variety of things: being close on the couch, going out for a nice afternoon walk, taking a trip to the store with her to pick up the usual groceries; but the most prominent and most effective method she would use would probably be by taking Sly to the bedroom or shower to allow the two of them to make some _sweet music_. Sometimes they never even got further than a couple of steps, any surface would do or they would by tussling on the floor. And to double the duty, any mess they made, she would made _Sly_ clean it up.

Her methods of trying to keep Sly from overworking were commendable, but all these little scandals were treading on _risky business_. It is very unwise to have so many heated flings without the required **protection**.

* * *

One night, Carmelita had been battling with an upset stomach bug that nagged her to be cautious and stay near the bathroom, but she refused to stay away from her work.

"I need to work, Sly." She would remind him, "Do recall of who's bringing the bread to the table in this relationship."

"Like I'm not a bread bearer?" Sly questioned.

Carmelita could only damper a cloth to her forehead, "Look, I have been in the clear from a fever for some time now. I'll be fine to work!"

Sly gave an exasperated sigh, "Alright, just be careful." he cautioned.

Carmelita pushed through to make sure this flu did not inhibit her job, the duty she had to report to was an important one. Being one of the top Inspectors involved it in. She gave air kisses back to her beloved ring tail, wanting to avoid passing it along to him as much as possible. However, he seemed pretty immune to this illness...

* * *

Not too long after, Sly slipped out while the night was young and he would rely on darkness to be his cover. He still needed to scout out around the museum and take some recon. The heist was still in need of being prepared, but by getting an overview of the area and what kind of security it had, it would help in the long run of trying to scope for entrances into the museum.

Sly gave a sigh, having little to no luck finding a good entry point. As he had been looking at the entrances and back alley ways, everything seemed to remind him little by little of Bentley and Murray, things came to mind: Murray could take down all those guards covering the East exit, Penelope probably could use a helicopter to scan the roof of the building to get a look at any windows that can easily be opened, or Bentley could hack the computer systems to disengage all the security cameras for Sly to sneak by.

"It'd be easier if Bentley was here to help make the plan." Sly said solemnly.

"Yeah, and it'd be easier if we had _our trusty thief_ to get in with his _quick fingers_."

Sly spun his head around and was instantly greeted with a familiar face.

"**Bentley!**" Sly cried out with excitement.

Bentley chuckled, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

* * *

"I haven't got a whole lot of time to explain." Bentley said as they two traveled to their old trusty hideout, "But to put things into simpler terms-also, don't be too shocked-the Thievius Raccoonus has started to disappear!"

Sly was appalled by the very mentioning of the statement. "Disappear?!" he repeated.

"Yes, the words were just flying off the pages, literately!" Bentley exclaimed, "Even worse... So has **Penelope**."

Bentley seemed to be distraught by this, he was very out of place now just knowing his chemistry loving bombshell had seemingly gone up in thin air along with the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly did his best to reassure his friend, he was even willing to set aside his planned heist help lend a hand.

"Well, you won't be needing to do that." Bentley said.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"I mean, we're after the same target as well!" Bentley said.

"Really! Wow, small world after all, huh?" Sly said.

"I have so much I should start somewhere around the beginning... Here, I'll explain as we get to the old hideout." Bentley then started to reach back behind his wheel chair, "Also, been meaning to return this to you." he said as he held up Sly's old cane.

Sly grinned, seeming like he was getting a Christmas gift. He gratefully took the cane back and admired it, "Like she hasn't aged one bit."

* * *

As they entered their old hideout, the place seemed to be a bit tattered and worn, but seemed to have been like that since the beginning as well. The warmest welcome back was probably to see Murray sat down, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Sly!" He cried out, bouncing up from his seat and bolting over, he took Sly up in a big, tight embrace.

"Ah, hey, Murray..." Sly wheezed out, feeling his breathing be constricted.

"Oh, sorry!" Murray released Sly from his vice grip of a hug.

Once they were all seated, Bentley began to go over everything: to start, Bentley and Penelope were working on a secret project together in the days of the retired Cooper gang. During their research, there just seemed to be one day that Penelope went up and missing. Bentley was already becoming paranoid by that, but to make matters worse, he found that the Thievius Raccoonus was starting to fade away. He even showed it to Sly as to further prove his point. Bentley also went over and beyond by finding a solution...

"Time travel?" Sly rhetorically asked.

"By going back in time, we can help correct the past of whatever is happening to it, and realign it so that the entries in the book can be restored!" Bentley said proudly, "Although, that's where the artifact comes in, and why I need your guys' help with this!" Bentley explained that the artifact would be a ticket to the right time and place in history to help travel to. The time machine would run by being hooked up to Murray's van and using the power of the engine to start it up.

"Sounds good to me, I better get going before Carmelita finds I not home." Sly said, excusing himself out.

"Okay Sly, remember the plan!" Bentley recalled to him.

"I've made a mental note of it." Sly said, "I'll see you guys in a couple days!"

* * *

When Sly arrived back home that night, he made it just in time, because as he slipped under the covers and into bed, the front door was unlocked by Carmelita. Sly pretended to sleep when Carmelita entered the room, she sighed and set down a plastic bag on the dresser, having done a late night run and brought something.

"Have to check and see in the morning..." she said to herself. Sly was curious as to what she meant... And what was in that little plastic bag.

Carmelita dragged her feet and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

That morning, Sly and Carmelita were intertwined with one another as they slept. Sly was the first to wake up, his eyes met with seeing his lover lie before him and was still resting. It always felt like a new morning being able to wake up to that beautiful face, maybe her hair was a mess, but it really did not matter. It became a continuous concern to Sly about how they both were not exactly living the most truthful lives, in actuality, both of them were lying to one another. Sly had a feeling deep in his gut that everything would turn for the worse in almost no time at all. If Carmelita was to find out about his heist... Or if Carmelita was to find out about...

Sly quickly felt his heart drop, remembering the day and he carefully got untangled from Carmelita, even though it would be difficult to wake her from this slumber. He got up and was about to head to the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks and looked at the plastic bag. Sly carefully tip toed over to it and peaked in at the contents inside. What he saw made his heart almost stop all together.

_She knows..._ He thought.

Sly looked to Carmelita, assuring she was still resting, and then swiped the bag and took it with him to the bathroom.

Carmelita soon started to wake up, noticing Sly was not right beside her. She grew a bit concerned and sat up. Her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light, but she could tell from even her blurry eyesight that something in the room was missing along with the ring tail. She stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Sly?" she called.

No response.

She blinked and tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Sly, are you in there?"

There was again no response.

Carmelita paused before she said, "Are... Are you _still_ late?"

Still was nothing, but silence.

Carmelita shook her head and started to pace away, but she then heard a noise come from the other side of the bathroom door, "_Beep beep_". Carmelita froze completely, her ears drooped as it was easy enough to recognize what was going on behind the door.

"Sly." she said.

The door opened and Sly stepped out, holding a pregnancy test in his hand, he looked to Carmelita with a face of distraught.

"Yeah... I'm really late..." he said.

* * *

_**Many years ago...**_

Diana held the newborn kit in her arms, having been successful in her delivery with only her husband acting as a midwife. Connor still feverishly worked to dispose of the dirtied cloths and towels.

"How are you doing, my darling?" Connor asked, coming to his loved one's bedside.

Diana could not part her eyes from his child, but she did give Connor and glance and then said, "I'm doing much better."

Connor knelt down to be level with Diana, as they both admired the little being who was wrapped tightly in a blanket and cradled in its mother's arms. The kit seemed very content with being warm and quenched by its mother's milk.

"Do you still want to go with that name?" Connor asked Diana to ensure it with her.

She looked up at Connor, a bit surprised, "Can we?" she asked back.

"Of course," Connor replied, "it would seem very fitting now."

Diana smiled warmly, still tired from the ordeal, but was even more satisfied to have her husband agreeing to the choice she had for her name, "Then it will be that..." she said, "Selena Cooper."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just want to say a quick thing! Thank you for taking interest in this fanfic, I know it is not the most ideal fanfic out there, and honestly I am not putting my best effort. This is just a little kick around idea I wanted to write out and have some fun with. Thank you again! **END A/N**

As I tell this story now, I regret the decision I made at that time, but if I hadn't... I suppose this story wouldn't be told at all!

"Pregnant or not, I'm still going to stop whoever is behind the disappearance of the Thievius Raccoonus and Penelope." I told myself, foolishly. Carlos had during the afternoon for work, saying he would be out even passed midnight, probably not back until 4 in the morning. It seems so absurd all this work that is being piled onto him so suddenly, but without all this work on his plate, I would never have a more opportune time to get to go heisting with Bentley and Murray.

On my way to meet with them, I had this nagging voice in the back of my head try to argue with me. Telling me how I should stay, not to go, if I should tell Bentley and Murray. If I told them, they would no doubt leave me out of the mission. And again, foolishly, I decided to keep it in the dark from them. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

Murray drove the van into a dark alleyway, parking it there to keep it hidden, but close enough for us to reach in case we were in need of an emergency getaway. We had gone over the plan over and over on our way there, ensuring we were synced and that we knew our checkpoints.

All three of us got out, as we did, Bentley spoke up, "Alright, you guys know what to do." He said, sounding confident in both me and Murray.

"Of course!" Murray gloated boisterously, which me and Bentley replied with hissing hushes so that he would keep his voice down, "Oh, sorry." he apologized.

We already saw some people walking on the sidewalks, in order to not direct any attention to ourselves, we simply did hand motions to one another and split up, going separate ways. Murray went the opposite direction further down an alley, Bentley went down into the sewers, and I grabbed the nearest rain gutter and climbed it up.

It had been awhile since I'd kept up with my stealth skills, and embarrassing to say, but was a bit out of shape. I could hear the creaking of the pipe and hoisted myself onto the roof top in order to make sure I did not pull out the thing.

Seemed to me I was in the clear, all I had to do was make my way into the museum, simple enough, right? I didn't expect to see all the security that the place was beefed up with on that night in particular. A security chopper rose up, beaming a searchlight all around. I took cover quickly to keep out of sight.

"Bentley, they've got security choppers." I informed, confirming the suspicions that Bentley earlier on had about the security of the museum.

"Just as I thought, I would assume that's as much as they've got." Bentley replied over the com-link. "Stay alert and on your toes."

"When am I not on my toes?" I retorted, then carried on as the searchlight bypassed me.

I started to get back into the swing of things, using my ninja spire jump to balance on pointed objects and stay steady, swinging and running around ledges and power cords, being mindful of searchlights and the sight of others.

While running along a power cable, I looked down; I only glanced for a moment, but had to take a double-take as I noticed on top of a van there was a rather big, heavy, and pink thing strapped to the roof. Then I realized something: _it was Murray_.

"Bentley?" I stopped to ask through com-link.

"What is it, Sly?"

"Was _truck surfing part_ of part of Murray's entrance strategy?"

From far below, Murray looked up at me, giving me an assuring thumbs up. I couldn't help, but feel a bit worried for him.

"Of course not, Murray's entrance route is through the back alleys!" Bentley replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh, no reason." I suppose something had come up along the way while Murray was trying to take that back alley route. There was no more need to worry, he had reached his checkpoint. I still had to get to my own.

I jumped down from a cable and started to climb another gutter, this one was looser and have a couple screws missing, it fell over onto an angle, making my heart drop for a moment. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, at least it stopped and stayed where it was at. I hoisted myself again onto the next roof and then the gutter collapsed. "I'm not that heavy, am I?" I asked myself, a sense of worry came over me as I pondered for a moment.

"What was that, Sly?" Bentley asked.

I had forgotten my com-link was still on me, "Oh, uh, nothing!" I replied, carrying on my way.

"Sly, I know it's been awhile since we've done this." Bentley assured, "Don't feel too bad if you gained a couple pounds during your time off! We're all a bit out of shape."

"Yeah, probably that." I didn't want to try and provoke the conversation to last any longer than that, I carried on with my route.

I got to a rooftop and looking at the area around me, I saw a flagpole that seemed to take me to the roof of the museum. I was set up too easy for me! The ninja spire jump was such a handy move in helping me reach the base of the flagpole. As I traveled up it, I felt it sway and wobble; I was naïve and didn't realize it was on a pivot point, so the pole fell over and I dangled from it.

"Sly are you okay?!" Bentley asked, he must have heard all the ruckus from my end, and it would seem that I tipped off a guard.

I didn't have time to respond, I dropped down, taking on the impact with mainly my knees. The guard pointed his gun at me, or what looked to be some gas gun, and shot at me. I jumped, tucked and rolled, getting behind him, then I hooked my cane to one of his backpack straps and pulled him up, only to throw him back down to the ground and knock the daylights out of him.

"Yeah, sorry, just uh... Taking a bit of a detour." I replied to Bentley, there was a ledge I saw that led to the front of the museum, I decided this would best help me get to the roof.

While making my way to the front, I passed by a window, at the time it didn't seem important to me, but there were two people inside who were conversing. I was only able to make out the silhouettes. Sounded like a job interview, but... Sinister.

I was too focused on my checkpoint: getting into the museum.

I soon found the skyline that I needed to get into, but of course, a guard was standing in the way. I'd have to conk him out before proceeding through that skyline. When I was close enough, I stopped for a moment to think, 'Maybe he might have a key to help me inside'. I pulled up my cane, carefully I stuck it into his back pocket; the first thing I pulled out was his wallet. I decided to use my quick fingers to take a little bit of money out of it, just typical pocket change. I reached in again, but pulled out a photograph; how sentimental. A third time was what it took and I retrieved the key, meanwhile replacing the other contents from his pocket originally.

And I took my cane and hooked it around the guy's neck, pulling him back and knocking him over the head with my fist. That was all it took, I carefully rested him back on the ground.

The rush and feeling of all those old times started to hit me, I unlocked the skyline, and memories flooded back to me of many other heists so similar to this one. I opened the window and looked down, the room was filled almost to the _brim_ with lasers! There would be no way I'd fit through, with or without much practice.

"I'm here Bentley, tell me when you shut down those lasers." I said over the com-link.

"Hold your horses, Sly, I'm still making my way to that control room. Just hang tight, I'll let you know when I'm there." he replied.

I took a load off and sat down on the sill, spending the time waiting on reminiscing. It was such a relief to not have given this all up, I was beginning to miss those days. The thrill of a midnight mission, going out, being part of the shadows, evading traps and guards, taking out those who see you, disabling doors and gates, and what else better way of ending that rush and hype, but with Inspector Carlos Fox getting heated and chasing your tail with Shock Pistol in hand. The more I thought of it, the more it saddened me. I knew this would all simply be short lived, after we did this, things would have to go back to how they were not too long ago... I'm pregnant, I kept saying that in my mind, I was too stubborn to listen to it, but no doubt it would still linger in my thoughts.

"Sly? _Sly!_" I had been too caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the lasers were down.

"Sorry! I'm here! I'm moving in!" I replied.

"Sly, are you alright? You haven't quite been yourself recently." Bentley questioned.

I refused to respond, I dropped down from the sill and my suspension cord helped lower me so not to land on the floor. And there, right in front of me, was an ancient sword from that of ancient china. It would be a valuable key to help us travel back in time. I grabbed the sword, and as a signature calling card, I put in it's place my trademark symbol.

I did it, I went through all the steps: sneaking in, getting passed traps and guards, getting the reward.

_Then of course._

_**How could I ever forget the next part?**_

I heard a door opening.

"What the!?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't really think you were going to get away with it, did you, ringtail?" Carlos stood at the door and **pointed his Shock Pistol right at me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My chapters have been relatively short, please let me know if you think I should try harder to extend them longer or not. I tend to be busy and not write as often as I should, but do let me know if you'd like longer chapters! (I sometimes do it for the sake of cliff hangers) Thank you for reading! **END A/N**

* * *

"Carlos!" how could I ever forget the most memorable part of heists... Getting caught by Inspector Fox, "Oh! Carlos, baby... How's nightshift?" I was grabbing at straws by this point, trying to hopefully prolong the inevitable.

"_How_ _dare __**you**_, _Cooper_, you're a no good _**thief**_, and _always will be_!" Carlos growled, reeling in with his shock pistol, still directed at my forehead.

_Would he really hurt me?_ I thought to myself, _No, he's only doing this to intimidate me._ My suspension cable started to retract and I ascended back up to the skylight window. I pulled myself up and over, narrowly escaping the blasts from the shock pistol, _He __**was**__ going to hurt me!_

"**Cooper!**" He cried out.

I didn't have the time in the world to loiter around, by this point, my presence was made known by every guard and police officer in this 80 kilometer radius. Guards who were on the roof tops started to shoot their guns at me, my quick feet managed to evade every shot taken. Then several spotlights shined down on me, making me an easy target. How much worse could this get?

"Sly! The van is ready to go! Hurry up and get down here, immediately!" I heard Bentley command into the com-link.

It helped snap me back into reality, I stopped dancing around and ran over to the roof ledge. Below I saw I was 4 stories high as the van sat in idle. I took a quick glance back, immediately seeing guards advance towards me. I took the chance and made the jump, but used my cane to help slow down the fall. I landed feet first onto the van, I was used to long jumps and drops, having practiced bracing my impact several times in the past. Once I was steady, I knocked on the roof of the van to let Murray know to go on ahead. I would have to surf on top of the van until we got into the clear.

Murray slammed the pedal down, the tires spun for a moment before speeding out of there. Many obstacles were set in place to try and slow us down, however the van's durability managed to help plow through it all. I suppose Murray's days in being a part of the demolition derby were really paying off. This van never let us down or ceased to amaze us. As Murray drifted the corner, there stood a blockade of guards and even more obstacles. "Hold on!" Murray cried, as he then mowed down the museum's fence. As he sped on, cops started chasing us and ramming into us. I had a hard time staying on top of the van, but Murray was trying really hard to shake them off our tails. He started to circle around the museum courtyard.

Bentley was being shaken around in the back of the van, I could hear him bumping into the walls and grunting. "What are you doing, Murray?!" he asked.

"Just preparing for the jump!" Murray exclaimed, he swerved the car around, there was some fencing that was knocked and propped against a cop car, making the perfect ramp for Murray to floor it and jump back over to the end of the street, where he made a hairpin turn that redirected us back in front of the blockade of cops, guards and cars.

Taking this opportunity, of the van being at rest, to now climb in, _How in the world were we supposed to get out of this one?_ I rarely wanted to ever pose that question, anything was possible. Just this one time it seemed like an actual dead end.

"Sly, put the dagger into the receptacle." Bentley said, while rearranging his controls and his glasses.

As I did, he started to type up something on his computer. Mumbling to himself as he worked fast to try and be quick.

"_There's no where you can run!_" called an officer from one of the choppers.

"On the contrary." Bentley answered to himself, "Murray, punch it!"

Murray floored the pedal again, the back tires spun and screeched as we started to head directly into the blockade of interpol police officers. I held on to my seat, my stomach was in knots from all this chasing and still being in a state of shock from my encounter earlier.

"Go faster Murray!" Bentley ordered.

Murray was pumping and pressing the clutch over and over to switch the gears to the highest level. Once in the last gear, the van shifted from being our good old van to some sort of flying car! We felt the acceleration increase to much greater levels we had never experienced. We were pressed against our seats as the van lifted from off the ground and still headed for the blockade, but then within the blink of an eye, the van pushed through time itself, and we disappeared without a trace, right before the eyes of interpol.

* * *

_He was really willing to hurt me?_ The thought nagged me as did the knots in my stomach. I wasn't sure what to feel... _Anguish or anger?_ You know, this situation only worsens as I find we were both are fault here.

I think being pregnant only added insult to injury... Or injury to injury, seeing that now I was probably going to be left alone to handle this without Carlos, and just the pain of this morning sickness was getting to me. I really wanted this to get off my mind.

_Don't focus on that, focus on correcting the past._ I told myself, if I could just manage to focus on this mission and it alone, I'll sort everything else out later. Perhaps I could solve all this by asking Bentley to use the time machine to go back to that point in time and probably stop myself from faking the amnesia and all this would go away.

_It would be for the best._

* * *

Upon arriving, things were already considerably wrong with the atmosphere. This used to be a quiet simple village located in feudal Japan, 1603 AD. However, it was more a military base than anything. We spotted guards patrolling the streets, and there didn't seem to be many people walking around, it was questionable as to where they all were. Were they in their homes or did they run away? We knew something was terribly wrong.

We landed the van at a safe distance, this way the van was hidden safe and sound.

"First thing's first:" Bentley started to say, "We need to blend in with the atmosphere, best that we don't look suspicious. I don't know how well people will feel knowing we're from the future." Bentley mentioned, "I mean, we're already tampering with history as it is, but the least amount of damage we do on other people, the better." he then went back to the van, "I made sure to try and pack us some disguises to help us blend in."

We all took this time now to quickly change out of what we did wear and change into the costumes given by Bentley.

I took off my jacket and undershirt, but then looking down I felt myself go into a cold sweat, seeing just a slight bulging of my abdomen. It was hardly noticeable, but I was able to see it right away. I quickly threw on my shirt and tied the belt over the bump, relieved to know the clothes were baggy enough to hide most of myself. _Hopefully we won't be on this mission for very long._

Bentley's costume was a little more complex when compared to mine and Murray's. In order to hide his wheelchair, he wore a whole costume the made him appear as a taller and large panda man, his robe stretched to the ground and the waist up Bentley had constructed a sort of manikin figure that he could use his wheelchair's robotic arms to puppet the hands.

"How do I look?" Bentley asked me and Murray.

"You look great!" Murray said, giving two thumbs up.

"Good... Cause I didn't quite plan how I'm supposed to see through this disguise." Bentley said, he peeked through a hole in the robe, but it still didn't give him much of a sight to see.

"Oh, uh-I got you, Bentley!" Murray offered, he got behind him and pushed Bentley forward.

* * *

In a short amount of time, we found a quiet secluded part of the village, there were no guards roaming around, but it seemed ominously quiet, almost if it was abandoned. Upon further investigation, we found that people were still here, or at least signs that there were people here recently. A couple of lit torches, clothes hanging to dry, and the occasional shuffling of feet.

"This place is kinda... Eerie." Murray commented, he was on alert of our surroundings.

A sudden sound made us all freeze in place, we held our breaths to wait and see what was about to come around the corner that had us so frightened. What rolled out was: a ball. This ball rolled out to the middle of the cobblestone street, and then the pitter-patter of little feet followed after it. A small child ran up and caught the ball before it continued to escape her. As she turned around to return from where she came, she spotted us. Completely frozen in her tracks, and simply stared at the spectacle we made.

"What is it?" Bentley impatiently asked, seeing that neither Murray or me said a thing and the silence only intensified things more than necessary. The little girl wa foot raccoon, probably 5 to 6 years old. And I wasn't going to bet anything on it, but it could have been possible that she was an ancestor of mine.

"_Sakura!_" a distant voice called.

The little girl got pulled out of her trance and immediately ran over to her mother, who held her arms wide to scoop up her daughter and hold her protectively to her chest. The mother, also a raccoon, was completely white, possibly albino? She greatly differed from her daughter who had a natural colored coat. Once the mother saw us, she seemed unsure of what to make of us. We didn't dress as those guards did, but we obviously were not familiar to her since this village was quite small and would allow neighbors to remember one another's faces.

"Don't be afraid!" Murray spoke up first, but as he did, the mother and child quivered and stepped back.

"Please, we're not here to harm you." I said.

The mother took a better look at the three of us, then she spoke: "What are you all doing out here? Quickly, come with me."

We followed the woman to her home, inside the walls and cabinets were adorned by many wondrous relics of art. I think by this point we all three (well Murray and I, Bentley was still trying to catch up and see everything) had our suspicions set on this being the family of Rioichi Cooper.

The woman placed her child down, then proceeded to blinding windows and ensuring the door remained locked and sturdy. "You strangers have come to this village at a very bad time." she said solemnly, she guided us from the main entrance to their kitchen, which was quite large upon entering it. "I do not expect this, but would you happen to be here _because _of the problem at hand?" she seemed hopeful in knowing if we were here to help save this little enslaved village.

"What's the problem?" Bentley asked. We all were curious in knowing what had happened that brought this once harmonious and unified place to now be something controlled by fear.

The woman sighed, "It is a long story, so I hope you are all ready to listen." She said, "Also, before I start, I would appreciate it if you were to introduce yourselves. I am Miwa Cooper."

We all made introductions and after that Miwa began to explain from the top what had transpired in such a short amount of time: Rioichi has been known famously for being the founder of sushi, having owned a restaurant dedicated to serving the finest sushi in all of Japan. One day, it was reported that Rioichi had served bad sushi to the Shogun, which not only landed him in a high security prison, but had _brought great shame to his family_. With a reputation of having served poisoned sushi was not a good image, and even though this did not even involve his family, _Rioichi was closely corresponded with them_. After his imprisonment, his restaurant was shut down and put under heavy guard. A couple of days started to pass over, and that's when things really started to go from bad to worse. The whole village was being taken over by guards who would intrude into homes, stealing their possessions and robbing them of what they owned.

Miwa could not say much about who was behind this, but she did plead to us: "My husband was _framed_, he would _never_ serve bad sushi! Not on purpose or accident!"

"Don't worry, we believe you." I assured her, "We promise to find him and to bring him back home safely."

I felt a tug on my tail, turning around to see the young girl, Sakura, staring up at me with her little emerald green eyes, "Will you find my daddy?" she asked.

I couldn't help back smile at her and kneel down to her level, "Of course, and he'll be back home safe and sound."

Her eyes lit up and she gave me a hug, I felt a fluttering in my chest. Something about this gave me a warm feeling on the inside, one of a strange _reassurance_. I couldn't help, but to hug her back in response. When I felt her tug away, I released her and she trotted back off to her mother, Miwa.

"I have a guest room you can all stay in, I need to get an extra bed for one of you." she said, "Feel free to ask for anything you want. It is the most I can offer as a sign of my gratitude."

* * *

We were able to call this our safe house for the time being, and gladly no one in the village has suspected a thing of us. Our first job would be to try and find Rioichi and free him from his capture. He will have more information for us about who it was that locked him up.

And I hate to keep bringing this up, but in the back of my mind, I was praying that this would not take us long to clear up the past. When I asked Bentley about numbers and estimating how long this mission alone would take us, he was unsure, first he sounded confident in it taking maybe one or two days, but as I asked him throughout the day he started spreading it out more, "5 days, 9 days... 2 weeks possibly!"

At this point, _I don't think I can be willing to afford __**2 weeks**__ at most._

* * *

_**Miwa **__and __**Sakura **__belong to my friend: __**Kellbellsparkles **__(Tumblr),__** Hotredsparkles**__ (DeviantArt)_


	4. HIATUS

**A/N**: I would like to make an quick story announcement.

I find myself in a troubling tight spot, having written the story in Sly's point of view. And I really have been trying hard to work on the next chapter, but find it hard to continue writing it in the format it is.

So to let the followers of this story know, I'm going to try to go back and re-write the story. Technically, it's going to be the exact same thing, but in 3rd person. I might edit any errors I find too, do know the story is not meant to be perfect, it's for fun mainly and just to give me something to do when I'm bored.

I'm sorry to tease you guys with this thinking it's a new chapter, and I feel I might be breaking the rules by doing this. It technically is a update on the story, kinda also an official "hiatus" as I clean up the previous chapters of their bugs.

When my hiatus is over, the newest chapter will come out and all will be well again.

Thank you for reading, if there is problems about this unofficial chapter being up, I am willing to take it down ASAP.

If you have questions or concerns, send me a PM. Thank you.


End file.
